Asmita's Unexpected Day
by Purestrongpoem
Summary: Regulus forced Asmita to hang out with him for one day in the Capricorn temple. More gold saints joined and a friendship between Regulus and Asmita developed.


Purestrongpoem: I don't own Saint Seiya the Lost Canvas' characters or any other characters mentioned in this story. The characters might be a little OOC. I don't like the title but couldn't think of anything else. The ending was a big paragraph and it wasn't supposed to be that way. I change it back to what it supposed to look like. I thank Intensify for telling me that. Enjoy.

Asmita's Unexpected Day

It was a humid day in Athens. All the Saints were preparing for the upcoming holy war. Every Saint was training, except one. The Virgo saint was mediating in his temple as usual. It was peaceful and quiet, just how he liked it. Then he felt a familiar cosmos and heard a few hard knocks on the door.

Before he could said anything, he heard a young boy speak out, "Hello, is anyone there? Is it okay if I come in?"

He sighed and knew that it was Leo Regulus. He wondered why Regulus would want to see him. "Yes, you can come in."

A young boy who look around twelve walked in. He looked very nervous. "Hey. I'm Leo Regulus. Of course, you probably already know. You must be Virgo Asmita."

Asmita raised his eyebrows questionably and replied, "I am Virgo Asmita. What business do you have with me?"

Regulus looked startled and answered, "Nothing, I just wanted to visit you. I became the Leo gold saint just recently. I wanted to visit all of the other gold saints so I know everyone more. You are the only Saint I haven't visited yet. Can we talk?"

Asmita just want to be alone in meditation. "Sorry, child. I'm busy," he said dismissively.

Regulus looked confused and asked, "Busy with what? Mediating?"

"Yes."

"I heard many people say that you love to meditate. You never leave the temple unless there is a meeting with all of the gold saints. It's like you're addicted to mediation. That is bad, you know."

"And it seems that you have an addiction to talking too much and being annoying. If you want to cure people with their addiction, then go and cure Kardia of his addiction of fighting and his stupidity. There is also El Cid who trained a lot and Degel who read a lot. Out of all the people, Kardia needs it more."

Regulus blushed in embarrassment. "I am not addicted to talking! This also has nothing to do with Kardia or the others. Besides, you meditate every day. Don't you feel tired or bored of it. It seems easy. I bet anyone even I can do it. Besides, I am a prodigy so I can do anything. What is so special about it?"

"I never feel tired or bored of meditation. Meditation helps one concentrate and be in a relaxed state. It guides people to the truth. The person's mind must be cleared of everything when mediating. Therefore, meditation is very important in life. Meditation is a very hard technique. I bet that you cannot meditate for at least ten minutes."

Regulus felt insulted. He stuttered, his face flushing bright red as a tomato, "That´s...no...not...t..tr...true! I bet I can mediate for an hour. How about we make a deal? If you hang out with a gold saint with me for a day and I will show you that I can mediate for an hour."

Asmita laughed at the deal. "And why do you think I will agreed with your deal when I know for sure that you cannot finished your part of the deal."

Regulus smiled determinedly, and answered, "Because if you don't, I will come every day and bother you. Besides, hanging out with me and another gold saint is not that bad."

Asmita sighed. He was defeated by an annoying boy. He could used his cosmos to kick the boy out but he will get in trouble. What a bother. All, he want was peace instead he got noise from an annoying boy. He might as well agreed with Regulus's deal. It might not be too bad depending on who he chose. He whispered in defeat, "Fine."

Regulus jumped up and shouted in triumph, "YES! So, which gold saint do you choose?"

Asmita's first choice was Degel but he was on a mission. His second choice was Shion but he was also on a mission. He was going through the list of gold saints that he might enjoy hanging with. Manigoldo and Kardia was out of the question. Aldebaran hated him, so hanging out with him would be a bad choice. Albafica would also be a bad choice since he was poisonous and he didn't want anyone to be near him. The rest of the gold saints were on a mission except El Cid. Now that he thought of it, El Cid was a very good choice. He was a quiet man who kept to himself.

He stood up and answered, "We are going to the Capricorn temple." Regulus's excited face became disappointed. He whined, "What? We are visiting El Cid but he is so boring. He hardly talked at all. The only thing that interests him is training which he does all of the time. Why don't you choose Aldebaran, Manigoldo or Kardia?"

"You told me any gold saint would do. Are you going back on the deal?"

"I guess that is fine since I am getting Asmita to stop mediating and El Cid to stop training and enjoy life for once. Let's get to know each other better while we walked to the Capricorn temple."

Asmita was hoping for some peace during the walk to the temple but it didn't seem like that will happen. He just wish the boy would shut up.

Regulus was so proud of himself. He got Asmita out of the temple to socialize. Wait until Yato hears about this. Maybe he should try his luck again and make El Cid or Degel to socialize more. Training was important while books were just boring (he wondered why Degel loved books so much) but they should enjoyed life.

He looked up at him and suggested, "Since we are friends, why don't I give you a nickname just like the others."

Asmita nearly tripped himself in surprise and said, "We just met each other and now we are friends?

"Yeah, why not?"

Asmita could have told him that Regulus cannot become friends with everyone he met. He needed to observe the person to see if he/she was a good person. However, he was too tired to even care.

Regulus was not paying attention to him and went on, "Giving out nicknames is fun but some of the saints were upset. I don't know why? I want to call El Cid the mute man because I actually thought he was mute. However, I found out to my surprise that he can talk and decided to call him: The Silent Man. I also called Degel: Bookworm; Albafica: Pretty Tuxedo Mask; Manigoldo: Ghost Whisperer; Shion: Baa the Fixer..."

Asmita just blocked Regulus's voice out. He felt sorry for the other gold saints for being given horrible nicknames. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked down to see Regulus's confused face.

"Did you hear what I say? I ask if you want to know what my nickname is?"

"Annoying boy?"

"No! It is Simba. Yato gave that nickname and told me about the story, Lion King. He is a lion like me."

"Yato give better nicknames than you. Why are you giving everyone nicknames?"

"Yato told me it would be a good idea. He told me friends love nicknames. I thought it was cool I know a perfect nickname for you. What do you think about Blind Monk?"

Asmita knew that Yato was probably joking with Regulus about the nicknames. Asmita growled, "If you dare call me Blind Monk, it will be you that will become blind."

"But it is perfect for you. You are blind and Buddha is a monk. Right?" Regulus said, unfazed at the threat.

"If you call me that, then your nickname would be annoying boy."

Regulus was about to say something but Asmita injected, "We are here."

The temple stood in front of them with the Capricorn symbol on the door. Regulus ran inside before Asmita could stopped him. Asmita followed him slowly. The temple was empty but Asmita could smell cookies. He didn't sense El Cid. Strange, maybe he was out. Instead of meeting El Cid, he heard Regulus munching on a cookie.

Regulus said while eating, "Come on, you have to eat these. They are delicious." "Isn't it rude to first barge into someone's temple without knocking and then eat their cookies without the person's permission?"

Regulus swallowed the cookies and answered, "I am sure he is fine with it. Besides, I don't think he is a sweets person."

Then a person with black hair and dark brown eyes with a gold cloth walked in. It was Capricorn El Cid. He glanced at Regulus then at Asmita. He was surprised that Asmita was here but suppressed his curiosity. He walked over to Regulus. He want to grab the cookies away from him but there were none left. He said, "Isn't it impolite to eat cookies without asking?"

"Oh, Silent Man. These cookies are great. Aldebaran is a great cook."

El Cid glared and if looks can kill, Regulus would have been dead. "First, don't call me Silent Man. My name is El Cid. I only speak when necessary unlike some people. Second, Aldebaran didn't bake these, I did."

Regulus and Asmita looked at him, surprised. Regulus asked, "You know how to bake?"

"Yes. I bake these cookies for Mine, but you ate them all."

"Mine?"

"Mine is a friend of mine."

"Cool, when do we meet her?"

"You don't. She's ... dead."

Regulus felt sad but then confused on why El Cid would bake cookies for a dead person. El Cid noticed the confused look and answered, "I am celebrating the Day of the Dead which is tomorrow. It is a Spanish tradition to remember the dead. I am going to Mine's grave and pray for her. She loved my cookies so I bake them at this time of the year for her."

"Cool. Can I also joined you? I want to celebrate with you. I also want to pray for my father. Oh, wait. The cookies... I am sorry. Can I help you bake the cookies again?"

El Cid was about to say something when he felt Sisyphus's cosmos coming toward them. He turned to see a smiling Sisyphus. Sisyphus asked, "Hey, what is going on? Why are you all here especially Asmita?"

Through the commotion, they nearly forgot that Asmita was here. Before anybody could say anything, Regulus spoke, "I am going to help El Cid bake cookies for Mine for the Day of the Dead. I am also going to celebrate as well. I am going to cook something for my dad. You could come as well. I am sure dad will be happy to see his younger brother. Also Asmita is here because he want to hang out with me and El Cid."

Asmita grumbled, "More like forced to."

Sisyphus laughed and said, "That's great. Let me help you bake some cookies."

El Cid glared at Sisyphus and said," No."

"Please. What happen last time was an accident. It won't happen again."

Regulus asked curiously, "Accident?" Sisyphus answered, "Well, you see..."

Suddenly, a person came rushing in, drenched wet. "Ugh, I am all wet all over. It's raining cats and dogs out there."The man with blue hair and eyes was wearing the Cancer gold cloth.

Regulus looked confused and asked, "I thought it was impossible for cats and dogs to fall from the sky."

Manigoldo looked at him disbelief and laughed along with Sisyphus. Now Regulus was more confused. After a good few minutes of laughing, Manigoldo finally asked, "So what's going on here?"

Regulus retold everything he told to Sisyphus including El Cid's refusing Sisyphus' help with the cookies. Manigoldo grinned and said, "Sounds fun. However I am curious about the incident with the cookies Sisyphus create."

El Cid said, "Well, Sisyphus want to help me bake me cookies. The oven exploded when he press the wrong button. My kitchen was destroyed and somehow I was also on fire while Sisyphus was fine. That's what happen."

Sisyphus laughed nervously, "It was accident. Besides, the button was tempting me to press it."

Manigoldo and Regulus started to laugh. Regulus gasped, "Oh my Athena ...I bet ...El Cid must... be screaming and... running around."

Manigoldo was on the floor laughing with tears in his eyes. "Stop...Regulus. I am ...dying... with laughter."

Regulus was slowly calming down but stopped laughing when he heard Manigoldo said that he was dying from laughter. He looked at Manigoldo, panicky. He ran up to Sisyphus and shouted," What do we do? Manigoldo is going to die." Then he ran out the temple screaming, "WE NEED A DOCTOR! DOCTOR!" Asmita sighed and ran out after Regulus leaving the others on the floor clutching their stomach with laughter. El Cid shooked his head and walked away to clean the dish that Regulus ate cookies from. Why am I surrounded with idiots?

Asmita finally caught up with Regulus and grabbed him. Regulus tried to pull away but failed.

Regulus shouted at him, "What are you doing? Manigoldo ..."

Asmita injected, "He is fine."

"But..."

"He is fine. What he meant is that he was laughing a lot."

Regulus looked at Asmita unsure. "Really?"

Asmita nodded and answered, "Yes. Let's go back. I believe the day is over. So I am allow to go back to my temple."

They started to walk back. Regulus asked, "So, did you enjoy your day?"

Asmita answered, " The day didn't go exactly what I thought it would. However, it still went fine. "

"Well, that's great. When we go back to your temple, wanna train with me."

Asmita frowned, "Instead of training in strength, why don't you train your mind? You promise that you try mediating, I would like to see you fail in that."

Regulus grinned back, "Don't worry, watch me. I will show you that I can meditate. Race you."

Regulus ran to the Virgo temple while Asmita smiled at the running boy. When he reached the temple, Regulus was already there.

"Beat you," Regulus shouted to Asmita.

Asmita simply answered back, "Right, not that I care. So are you going to try to mediate or are you too tired to?"

"Let's do it," Regulus said with excitement in his voice.

Asmita explained the basics to Regulus. Regulus did exactly what Asmita told him to. Asmita watched Regulus mediated. Regulus thought this was easy. I can do it. Just think of nothing. A few minutes passed. Regulus was starting to grow impatient. How long has it been? Wait, I am not supposed to think of anything. Ugh, don't think of anything. I am hungry. No, no, no. Come on, concentrate. This was so boring. I feel sleepy. No, no, this was getting ridiculous. I think my legs are numb. I must resist the urge to jump or move. This was so hard. I must not lose to Asmita. How did he do it? Then he felt the urge to go to the bathroom. Why now? He couldn't hold it anymore so he stood up and ran to the nearest bathroom.

Asmita watched the boy ran and shook his head. I knew it. After a few minutes, Regulus came back with a guilty look on his face. He saw Asmita mediating and walked over to him.

Regulus smiled sheepishly and admitted, "I lost. You're right. Mediation is hard. "

Asmita smiled back and said in a teasing voice, "I told you so."

"I cannot wait for tomorrow. I need to cook some veterinarian food for my dad. I am sure El Cid can help me with that. So are you going to join me, my uncle and El Cid for the Day of the Dead?"

"Maybe."

Regulus did a pouty face and said, "Come on. Stop teasing me."

Asmita laughed, and said, "No. I am sorry. I am busy."

"Busy with meditating?" He smiled slyly and answered, "Yes. Have fun."

Regulus sighed and walked out of the temple. It seemed that I failed. Regulus turned around and said," Bye." Maybe I would have better luck with trying to have Degel socialized. Wait, doesn't he socialize a lot with Kardia. Weird since they were complete opposites. Anyway, there was tomorrow to think of. A day with uncle and El Cid. I wondered how that would turn out.

After Asmita was sure that he felt Regulus's cosmos was gone, he said to himself, "I think I should go for a walk tomorrow and see how El Cid, Sisyphus and Regulus are doing." He returned to his meditation eagerly waiting for tomorrow.

Purestrongpoem: Mine is El Cid's childhood friend in his Gold Saint Gaiden. I know that they don't have ovens in the 18th century but let's pretend that they do. I am not exactly satisfied with this story since I rushed it. Please review.


End file.
